creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Hooded Werewolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to my profile page. You won't find much here besides story ideas and maybe some depressing, dark humor. Not only do I write but I also produce and direct my own films. I plan on taking the best three stories that I write within the next two months and making a horror anthology film. If you want to make any changes to the stories I write, please contact me first with ideas and what you want to change. If anyone would like to collaborate with me for a story, I am more than happy to help. Hey bro, Love your stories and I hope your movie is amazing keep up the boss work manSexy Slenderman 03:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sexy Slendy ClericofMadness 06:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Iemier This is what Lemier said after you left (he seemed not to notice you were gone). # 11:47 Iemier That's what I mean. # 11:47 Iemier It should give a regard to it showing him thinking that. # 11:47 Iemier Look through a few stories where it shows characters thinking, how it lays it out. —BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 06:58, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Leave Messages Here: Hey there Werecool I really liked working with you, message me back if you need anything!, and hopefulle we can collaborate in the future and I really like you're series ideas and was wondering if I could help with that? thanks ~Sexy Slendy I have to say, you are a very talented writer. Great job. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 23:02, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I try my hardest and harder. I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity. 02:34, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey werecool, I would love to help you out with the mini series,and could you explain End of Darkness too me and fill me in on you're ideas,also email me at @giancacuevas@ymail.comSexy Slenderman 20:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC)Sexy Slenderman 4:37 May 10 2012 (UTC) Werecool, where've you been? I haven't been on Skype lately, sorry. Come back, please? HiddenSpirit 00:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 20:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Heya. Hey Hooded Werewolf, I found this artist's rendering of you. XD Werehood (talk) 05:48, December 12, 2012 (UTC) The British are coming! Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 04:15, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Salutations, good sir! Were, I've finally written a pasta. It's been ages, but I finally did it. It's called, "Screamer's Forest". Please give it a read and provide feedback. Thanks, man. [[User:Werehood|'Werehood']] 05:15, January 16, 2013 (UTC) You really have some cool ideas and are pretty adept at transfering those to text. Keep up the good work.TheLongShadow (talk) 22:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) HiTiki Toby (talk) 03:53, February 8, 2014 (UTC)Tiki toby ban I know, and I am so sorry. I am all for just a warning and a kick. But no, it has to be an insta ban. It's bullshit. And I fucking hate that I had to enforce it. But it's the rules.. Catch you on the flip side. ⚕Castiel's Nipples⚕ (⚜My Talk⚜) 02:03, September 28, 2014 (UTC) its a day. it's pretty much an unwritten rule, left over from the old ones. im sorry. ⚕Castiel's Nipples⚕ (⚜My Talk⚜) 02:51, September 28, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:07, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Edits I rolled it back. That being said, you might want to consider separating it out as I recall a number of lines when the narrative directly butted up against the dialogue which could result in some confusion. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:05, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Warning from thyne Lords It came to our attention that you have recently created your very own User Category. However, the problem is that only sysops are allowed to create User Categories. This is a warning not to attempt anything similar again. Even though we were divided about this it was voted that you are not to be punished for what you did, but it's still a violation of rules. Next violation will result in a ban. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 15:24, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Narrate Hey, I'm one the narrators on the site and I wanted to see if I could get permission to read "Dark as Night". Leave me a message on my talk page if you are down with it. --No Time Creepy (talk) 06:56, January 1, 2019 (UTC)NoTime